


Dog Day

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Phil finds a stray dog and decides it’s a good idea to bring it home to the apartment.





	Dog Day

  
"Dan's going to be so excited to see you when he gets here," Phil said to the dog he'd just brought home, unable to keep down his excitement. The dog only wagged his tail in reply. Phil wasn't sure what kind of dog he was, just that the poor thing didn't have anywhere to go. He'd checked for a collar and tags and there were none. He couldn't very well let the poor thing stay out on the streets of London. How would it survive? Phil heard someone at the door. The dog must have heard it too because he started barking and ran to the door. Phil stood up and followed him so he could see Dan's reaction to the new dog. 

"What the-" He glared at Phil. "Phil." He shook his head and squatted to pet the dog. "You know that we can't have dogs in this apartment." 

"You're right. But as you can see, there is one dog. Dog. Singular." Dan rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"You know what I meant." He turned his full attention to the dog. "Hellooo," he said, the pitch of his voice suddenly an octave higher. "Who's a good boy," he asked. He shook his head and stood up. "Where did you get him?" Dan inquired. Phil smiled.   


"The streets! See we can't put him back out there! He has no where to go!" Dan rubbed his hands on his face. 

"You're telling me," he said, "That you saw a random dog on the streets and thought it was a good idea to bring him home?" Dan crossed his arms and waited for a response. Phil seemed less sure of his decision to bring the dog home.

"Yes?" Phil replied. Dan shook his head.   


"Do you realize how many diseases that thing probably has? Or even if he has a home? Did you even check around him? He might have owners who are worried sick about him!" The dog sat down and stared at Dan. Phil stuck out his bottom lip to pout. "That look won't work on me this time." Dan looked at the dog. "We have to take him to the shelter." 

"No!" Phil shouted a bit louder than he'd meant to, but he was firm on his grounds. "No, we can't. They'll just kill him. What if he doesn't get adopted Dan?" 

"Well do you want to throw him back on the streets then? We can't keep him here and you know this! It's either the dog or out apartment and I don't want to be homeless because of a stupid dog that you didn't even have to drag here." The dog whimpered and Dan felt it in his heart. He already did love that dog, but they couldn't very well keep it. Their landlord would kick them out and steal their asses while he was at it. Hang them up on his wall like Mr. Krabs threatened to do to Spongebob and Patrick. Phil got on his hands and knees and wrapped his arms around the dog. 

"We have to keep him. Please Dan?" Dan shook his head. 

"Absolutely not. I told you before, I'm not getting kicked out because you were stupid." 

"What if I took him to the vet and got him checked out and vaccinated?" 

"No Phil."

"But-"

"No means no. What are we going to do with him?" Phil sighed. 

"Take him to the shelter I guess," he replied. "Unless-"  


"No, no unless, Phil. The dog goes." 

"What if we-" Dan gave him a death glare and Phil knew he was serious. There was nothing he could do to get Dan on his side of things. They were not going to keep the dog. He felt the tears burning his eyes. Dan forced himself to look away from Phil because he knew that if Phil started crying he would no longer be able to say no, like he desperately needed to be able to. Right now they needed to keep the apartment. They didn't have anywhere else to go besides back home, and he swore to himself that he would never go back there. 

"Look Phil, we'll be able to get a dog some day. Some day when we have our own house. When we've gone on out last tour or at least have friends who would be able to take care of the dog while we were on tour. Right now a dog just doesn't make sense. You know this. I know this. Just see reason for once Phil." Phil shook his head and crossed his arms.

"It's not fair. Why should we get to have a nice home but he can't." Dan sighed.

"He's a cute dog. He'll find a nice home some day. The shelter will be sure of that." Phil sighed. He knew Dan was right. Deep down, he was right. They couldn't have a dog in their apartment. Even if they could, this dog deserved a nice home and a big yard. Something they couldn't provide at the current second. Plus he was a cute dog. And sweet. And playful. He would find a home. If he didn't, he would be none-the-wiser. 

"You're right," Phil said. "I don't know what I was thinking. Let's go find a shelter to take him to." Phil reluctantly nodded and stood up. He picked up the dog and followed Dan out the door on their way to say good-bye to the little dog.  


End file.
